One Word: Frustration
by MyBestFriendIsTheCraziest
Summary: The Lily and James story you always wanted, written by two best friends, so you know it's good! Contains romance, humour and lots of drama (duh!), everything a Jilly fanfic needs! More of a summary inside.


**Disclaimer: we don't own Harry Potter**

**AN: We (being the people who write this fanfiction) had a fanfiction a couple of months ago with the same name and plot of this one, except we realized how truly terribly it was written so we took it down and started again. Here is the plot: After the incidents of Fourth Year (which is the year they are in until we tell you differently) Lily really does not want James to be Head Boy. Or share the Heads Dorm with him. Or even speak to him, really. But it looks like we're forcing her to. Basically this is a drama filled RomCom and is going to be quite good, if we do say so ourselves. The characters get quite a beating. End of (terrible) plot description.**

"Lily, I'm bored!"

"Shame."

"Lily, I'm bored!"

"Shame."

"Lily, I'm bored!"

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Lily said, snappishly to her friend Marlene.

"Entertain me!"

"Why don't you go to the kitchens?"

"Not hungry."

"Why don't you play some quidditch?"

"Too cold."

"Why don't you do your homework?"

"Very funny."

"Why don't you shut up?"

"I will nag you for something to do until I'm old and grey!"

"Why don't you go bother Alice?"

"Because she's with Frank!"

"Ugh, fine, what do you want to do?" Lily asked.

"Have you heard of a muggle game called Truth or Dare?"

And thus the story begins.

The players (Lily, Marlene, Alice, who was persuaded to leave Frank for an hour, Dorcas and Mary) were gathered. Truths were confessed and dares were issued like there was no tomorrow. Everyone could sense that the game was about to end, so Marlene pulled out her trump card. Oh, Lily would regret the Benji Fenwick dare (god, that was embarrassing).

"Lily Evans," Marlene said in a solemn voice. "For your final dare of the day, I give you a truly painful one. You, being Lily Evans, must take Sirius Black to Hogsmeade!" she announced with an evil flourish of her hands. Lily merely looked at her in horror. _Sirius Black?!_ Marlene knew how much she detested the Marauders! if it weren't for her Gryffindor honor, she would refuse. In fact, that was still a possibility. _No, Lily, think of the shame! _She thought. Rather go on a terrible date than probably be the first Gryffindor in history to refuse a dare.

*SiriusPOV*

There he was, minding his own business and munching on a donut, when Lily Evans burst into the boys dorm. Sirius merely raised an eyebrow at her and continued munching on his donut.

"Um... Sirius," Lily started, obviously nervous. "There's something I need to ask you," she continued. Sirius nodded, only half paying attention.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" she said in a rush. Sirius started choking on his donut.

"What?" he managed to choke out.

"Not like that! I got dared to," she explained. Sirius calmed down. That was much better. Though he did have to go on this date. The Marauder Code stated that no dares shall ever be turned down, so though he didn't want to go, he would live through the hour or so with Lily in Hogsmeade. He hoped. Merlin, Evans could be scary. Once, she hexed him because he told her that when she got angry she looked like a tomato! Looking back on it, it wasn't the smartest thing to say, but one thing Sirius Black did not do was tact. If he thought someone looked like a fruit or vegetable, he was going to tell them! It was just the way he was. Though, if he made any comments like that on his and Lily's 'date', he might wake up in the Hospital Wing.

*JamesPOV*

It was an ordinary morning. James was eating his usual breakfast of eggs and bacon, when an angel sat down opposite him. An angel called Lily. He had never really noticed her before now. Was her hair always that bright and shiny? Were her eyes always that emerald? He could feel himself staring at her like a moron, but couldn't make himself look away, until she asked him if she had something on her face. James, blushing like an embarrassed tomato on a hot day, replied that she didn't. What was happening to him? Evans was_scary_. Very scary. Not pretty. But at the same time, she was smart, funny, beautiful… _Snap out of it James!_ He thought, mentally slapping himself. And mentally being slapped by Lily. He could imagine her doing that with glee.

Through all his classes, he caught himself staring at her. In transfiguration, McGonagall even asked if "Miss Evans' face was more interesting than the lesson" but James pretended that he had been staring at the chalkboard, so n suspicions were really raised. He just had to be more careful about it next time... No! He wouldn't be staring at Evans again, because _he didn't like her, remember?_ So. Right. No more staring.

**AN: So how is the story so far? feel free to review your thoughts :) **


End file.
